Bella the Demigod
by emyK
Summary: Bella has a lot of secrets, most of them she didn't know about until her boyfriend left, now hes back and now she has to find a way to tell him who she really is. please R&R.


**hey guys =) so this story idea came to me in a dream, i was thinking what if Bella was super awesome and carried a dagger in her boot? so i started writing, and i got this. it took a loooong time to write, i had it finished about 4 weeks ago and haven't been able to publish it till now. but i hope you all like it.  
**

**Pjo and the twilight saga do not belong to me, all rights go to rick Riodren and **** Stephenie Meyer, but i do own any items, places, or faces i might make up**

Bella's POV

I fidgeted in my seat, tensed for a fight. The substitute teacher mr. Hans went on talking, something about Lewis and Clark? I wasn't really listening.

My eyes ran in circles around the room, scanning every kid for signs they might be monsters. My boyfriend, Edward noticed.

"You ok?" he whispered. "Just fine." I responded.

Jasper, who was sitting next to us, raised his eyebrow.

"I'm fine" I said with the best reassuring smile I could give (and keep in mind I'm not a good actor) they didn't seem like they believed me, but they kept their mouth shut.

I could tell Edward was now watching me closely. Oh well, hopefully nothing would happen anyway.

But I should have known better, I was a demigod, and my brother, Percy had warned me to be extra careful today, there were monsters in the area.

The substitute teacher walked up to me to ask me a question.

He grinned evilly at me. Then I realized my mistake, a substitute teacher, of course! Perfect cover for a monster.

I fingered the bracelet my father, Poseidon, god of the sea, had given me for my birthday. It grew into a long bronze sword. The substitute teacher turned into a skeleton monster, which hissed and snapped at me.

Before Edward could react, I sliced the monster with my blade and watched it be reduced to a puddle of yellow vapor. Was that all they got?

Sadly, that was all they got. Rather anticlimactic if you ask me, but whatever. I wondered why Edward wasn't demanding answers, then I realized the must-be truth: the mortals.

They all seemed unfazed and oblivious to the fact I had just killed our substitute history teacher.

Some of them were saying things like "I hope his dog is ok" and "I wonder if they'll send another teacher down?" it was obvious that they had seen something much different than the killing of our demon history teacher. I will never really understand the mist.

Edward (who being a vampire can kinda see through the mist) had seen what had really happened and what the others had seen (thanks to his mind reading power) and most likely didn't want to make a scene.

But it didn't last long. I made my sword go back to bracelet form as he leaned over and whispered "what was that?" he said voice alarmed, calm, worried, and angry all at the same time

"Well," I started in a whispered voice "let's ask our mortal friends shall we?"

I leaned over to the girl who was sitting in front of me "I wasn't paying attention, where'd the teacher go?"

"his dog broke its leg, he's at the vet."

"Oh" I said "thanks"

"No plob" she said with a smile.

"There you have it" I said to Edward. He and jasper looked really surprised. To say the least.

Then I noticed a girl who was standing at the door, with a note for the teacher. She was biting her finger nails, and staring at me. "Edward," I whispered to my stunned boyfriend "can you read her mind?" I pointed to the girl at the door.

He frowned "no" he almost moaned.

The whole class was talking and wondering around now, left unattended, kids seemed to do that.

I got out of my chair as well, but Edward pulled me back. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to talk to her." I shrugged. He reluctantly let me go.

"Hi" I said to the girl.

"You cut the monster in half, I saw it, don't tell me I'm crazy." she urgently whispered.

"I won't" I told her. "do you see stuff like that often?"

"You're calling me crazy!" she accused

"No I'm not" I said calmly.

"Then tell me," she said "what did I see?"

"The teacher turned into a skeleton and I took out this," I fingered my bracelet and it turned into my sword. "Then I slashed the demon teacher to bits"

"Cool" she said. She petted the wicked sharp blade, and then pulled her hand back "ow" she said.

A drop of red blood appeared on her thumb, she sucked on it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw jasper brace himself against the table.

Obviously she was a demigod, if she wasn't, then the blade would pass Through her like a hologram.

I smiled and pulled out a water bottle I kept in my bag, I had learned a new power in my year of being a demigod, a power not even Percy had; I could use water to heal.

"Let me help" I said. I formed a free floating ball of water in my hand, and held it over the girls thumb. The small scratch healed.

"Woah" the girl said in amazement

"How did you do that?" I heard my boyfriend's voice whisper.

I was silent as I waited for the girl to change the subject.

"Where did you come from?" the girl asked, I smiled to myself.

"I've been here the whole time." Edward responded.

"Nah uh!" the girl protested. "I'm not crazy I saw you appear out of thin air!"

Edward pointed to my sword "where did you get that?" he asked irritated.

"My dad gave it to me." I said with a grin.

I stroked the metal and thought of my bracelet, and it changed back into my pretty charm bracelet.

"Pretty cool huh?" I asked "it's awesome" the girl agreed. "Oh and by the way, my name is Katie, but you can call me Kite."

"You look a little young to be in high school" I commented.

Kite blushed "ya well, I skipped 2 grades, technically I'm a 7th grader, but I'm in 9th now." she frowned like she was trying to remember something "oh ya" she said, "my teacher sent me a Note to your teacher," she handed it to me and I put it in my pocket.

"Cool" I smiled "how old are you?"

"12" she said confused at my question. I nodded, that made since.

"Who's your mom and dad?"

"My dad is a scientist," she responded "my mom... I've never met her." she looked upset at this.

I got a good look at her; she had blonde hair and gray eyes, like Percy's girlfriend. What was her name...? Oh right, Annabeth. She was short, and wearing nothing special just a blue tee with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of foam purple flip flops.

She had rainbow color toenails but other than that she wore no makeup.

Probably a daughter of Athena.

"Those monsters," she said, close to tears "they attack me all the time."

"Don't worry" I said my voice softening "those monsters are sissy. You can take them."

She looked at me as if concerned for my sanity. "Really?" she sarcasisized.

"Yes really." I said with a smile "here," I said handing her a dagger I kept in my boot.

"Bella?" Edward demanded

"You realize you're giving a 12 year old a dagger right?" kite asked.

"Well normal rules don't apply to people like you and me" I said with a wink "so what are you gonna do if a monster attacks you?" I asked.

"I'm gonna run them through with a dagger." said the girl with a smile.

"Yup" I grinned.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward said irritated.

"I know." I sighed.

"Can I come?" kite asked

"Coarse" I said "everything happens for a reason, I'm guessing you were sent here for a reason, I would be a fool to avoid the fates design." now I was really freaking Edward out.

"Come on." Edward said gently pulling me into the hall.

Alice was already there "Bella what happed?" she asked "I can't see you anymore." she shook her head.

"See?" asked kite, who was holding my hand.

"Who is that?" Alice demanded.

"She's cool, speak freely." I said with a shrug

"Bella just ran the substitute teacher through with a sword." Edward told her.

"WHAT?" Alice demanded.

"She was a demon" I said with a wicked grin.

"Show her the sword" Edward said.

Jasper was standing by Alice in a second.

I stroked my bracelet and thought of my sword and it appeared in my hand.

Edward reached out and took it, but it began to glow and was suddenly sitting in the palm of my hand again. I laughed "it's enchanted to return to my hand if someone takes it, or if I leave it somewhere."

Kite was amazed, "that was awesome!" she almost shouted.

"Explain" Edward demanded.

"Ok" I sighed "when you uh... left, I got depressed,"

"Ok," Edward said, upset at the memory.

"but I did get better, kinda, I decided to start taking risks, and when I saw a monster attacking a boy, he was actually a satyr, I jumped in and managed to kill the thing, and the satyr took me to camp Half-blood and i kinda found out I was the daughter of Poseidon, and well the rest is kinda history." I left out some things, like almost bleeding to death, and keeping the secret from Jake, and also meeting my real mother, Charlie's best friend, Sally Jackson, and of course my younger brother Percy.

Everybody looked shocked. I probably would have had to explain more, but I was saved by the Nico.

He came out of the shadows and looked around.

"Hey Nico!" I said grinning. "Hey bells" he responded.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I said happily.

"Ya well I've been up to... Stuff"

"No kidding" I said laughing "what with the war and all, hope we can have at least a few years of peace before the next prophesy." Edward stared at me, I giggled poor Edward.

"Impossible to know." said Nico. "But um..." he blushed "I kinda thought, sense the dangers gone, I should celebrate my birthday for once and, I'm turning 13, do you want to come?"

"Sure" I said "sounds like fun"

"Cool" he said. "Saturday, I'll pick you up" then he noticed kite "who's that?"

"Kite" I said "she's like us."

"Oh" Nico said "who's her parent?"

"I don't..."

Then a glowing symbol of a owl was glowing above kites head.

Edward grabbed my hand and backed away, so did Alice, and jasper. "huh" I said "gusse she is daughter of Athena."

"is that good?" asked kite.

I nodded "yup"

"I'll bring her to camp" Nico offered.

"Camp?" kite asked "shouldn't I go home first?"

"If you want." Nico responded I'll personally taxi you anywhere you want."

I raised my eyebrow, has Nico got a new girlfriend? "be careful traveling zombie boy." I told him

"I will" he said to me. Then to kite "here, take my hand." he pointed at the wall " what's your address?" he asked

Kite leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

"Ok" Nico said "take my hand, close your eyes and run for that shadow, hold on really tight and when you open your eyes you'll be home."

"Um...ok" she said bracing herself "let's do it." her grip tightened on Nikos hand and they bolted for the shadows, and disappeared.

The vampires only stared. I laughed "i think Nico likes kite." I said.

Edward looked at me "why didn't you tell me who you were."

I frowned "you've only been back for a week." I said "I didn't even know for a while, I wanted to tell you, but I knew something like this would happen, so I'm sorry, no more secrets, forgive me?" he didn't say anything, he just kissed me.

**Tell me what you think please. if you like it, i'll add more. XD**


End file.
